


How Unfortunate

by demonvampire180



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsura has stopped by to try and persuade the silver-haired demon to join his cause. Unvictorious, he tries to leave, but suddenly Gin is worried that, should he leave now, they'd never see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Unfortunate

“I fight to protect my honour. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“And you'll have honour by helping me bring back what was once Edo. Help me rid this place of the Amanto that took away our pride!”

“I'm not interested. Fight back on your own.”

“What kind of attitude is that? Do you really not care that these creatures from outer space took away our other kinsman's pride by taking their swords?”

“Zura, I don't want to be a part of your diabolical plan. I threw down my sword after the war. Now, the things I want to fight for, are for the things I care about most. I'd rather protect them then try and change something that is almost impossible to change.”

“It's not Zura. It's Katsura!”

The silver-haired man leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh. “I don't care what it is. You've heard my answer so just leave. Stop bothering me with your nonsense.”

His companion growled in annoyance. “Gintoki! You know it's not nonsense. Why do you fight it so much? What have you got to lose?”

“A lot. My home, my friends, my life... All of those things are important to me and I'd rather like to keep them.”

“You're being selfish.” The black-haired man stomped his foot impatiently.

Gin turned his face to look at him, brows furrowing. “I said I don't want any part of it. Let me be selfish for once. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of needless bloodshed. Just let me live out my life as a Jack-of-all-Trades and be happy.”

Katsura eyed him as he replied, “Wouldn't you rather have the chance to be a samurai again? You'd have money and you wouldn't have to scrounge around like a dog for food. And you'd be able to always protect those whom you hold closest.”

Suddenly Gin stood and approached his long-time comrade. He flicked him once in the forehead. “Your head is too thick, Zura.”

“And you're too stubborn.” Katsura blinked a few times in confusion at being flicked but otherwise didn't move a muscle as the silverette neared him. “Not to mention you're always selfish. Not just this once but every waking moment of your life.”

Gin rolled his eyes dramatically. “So what? I don't care. I'm not doing it, whether you want me to or not. Go find someone else to do your dirty work.” He turned away from Zura and crossed his arms across his chest, one hand coming up so he could pick at his nose.

“Fine Gin. But this isn't the last time you'll hear from me. Someday you'll realize that you're making a mistake by resisting me. For now I'll let it go. Good bye Gintoki.” Zura glared long and hard at the white demon's back before turning on heel and stalking away. Just as he reached the front door he heard footsteps come rushing up behind him. Turning he was surprised to find himself locking lips with Gin. Blinking, he waited patiently until the man pulled back before asking, “What is this?”

“I-I don't know. I just felt that, for some reason, this time you wouldn't be coming back. I had to do that just once, just to know how it felt. I won't apologize for it either.”

“Gin-chan. Are you gay?” Katsura asked as he licked his lips. He could taste the sickly sweet flavour of Gin on them.

“No. Maybe. I don't know. Does it matter?” Gin asked, blushing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He really didn't know why he'd done it. It just felt... Right. Although things were tense between them it felt like it was okay. Truthfully he was worried. He was worried that the next time the idiot went out to rebel against the world he wouldn't be coming back.

“Not at all but, since you've already done it once, do it again?” The raven-haired man reached out and took Gin by the opening of his kimono and pulled him close, kissing him once more on the lips. His lips parted when he felt the hot, slippery, tongue of his friend against them. Upon entrance it began to lick and taste every crevice it could reach. Katsura couldn't help but moan into it, his hands flying up to tangle in the silver locks. His body pressed into Gin's, craving contact. When they finally broke apart they could only stare at each other

Finally Gin spoke. “Zura, what the hell was that?”

“It's not Zura. It's Katsura. And I don't know. I just suddenly couldn't resist.” Katsura replied looking up into the slightly off-coloured eyes. It had always bothered him, those strangely coloured eyes. “I won't apologize either I hope you know.”

“It's better that you didn't. But now that we've gotten this far we can't stop right? We might as well keep going. If you know what I mean.” Suddenly a pair of thick, snake-like arms, wrapped around the thin waist, pulling him closer, still.

Katsura let his arms drape over the other man’s shoulders as he replied, “Of course. Now that it's been done it can't be undone. We might as well make the best of a bad situation right.”

“As long as you realize this won't make me join your cause.”

“One day you'll realize that what I fight for is what you want.” Katsura stood up on his tippy-toes and once more kissed the silver-haired demon, though this one chaster than the rest. Smiling he pulled away and gazed into the deceivingly listless eyes. For a brief moment the two of them just stood in the doorway like that, holding onto each other and not saying a word. Katsura finally made the move again. For the third time in their entire lives they kissed, gradually going from sweet chicken-pecks to a full out war of the tongues. The samurai rebel couldn't help but wrap his arms around the familiar neck as he tried to pull him even closer. His lower half started to grind against Gintoki against his will but he ignored it. His brain was completely fogged by the heated kisses that were attacking him now. When they broke apart to breathe Katsura breathlessly told him, “You're good Gintoki. Too good.”

“You give me too much credit Zura. It's just a kiss.”

“Shut up and do it again.” Without bothering to correct the improper use of his name he dove for another kiss. As this happened he felt himself being pushed backwards until his body hit the wall. His friend’s arms slipped from around him but replaced themselves at his waist. After a moment they began exploring, tracing the contours of his fit body. The ex-samurai shivered and leaned his head back, exposing the pale, perfectly blemish-free, neck.

Gin took this opportunity to bite him in the crook of his neck. He drove his teeth almost deep enough to draw blood before sucking at the soft flesh. As soon as his teeth had come into contact Zura let out a soft gasp of surprising. Grinning wolfishly he asked teasingly, “I take it that your neck is sensitive?”

“No. You bit me!” Katsura protested, shivering as Gin's hands brushed over his backside. “You're not playing fair, Gin-” He was interrupted mid-sentence when his aggressor kissed him again.. He successfully stole all his breath away.

“Stop complaining. Your body seems to like it.” Gin took Katsura's bottom lip and gently sucked on it until it turned a nice rosy colour, and had become all puffed up.

“That's no reason to mark me...” he mumbled. It was now his turn to let his hands explore the unexpectedly fit body. He remarked as such, “Tell me. How does someone like you, who never lifts a finger, and eats nothing but sweets, stay so skinny?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Yes that's why I asked.”

“That was a rhetorical question.” Gin smugly replied, ignoring the hands currently molesting his body. When his hands were wrapped comfortably around the tight buttocks he leaned in and whispered, “We should move to the bedroom before Shinpachi and Kagura return.”

“This isn't enough for you?” Katsura asked, blushing as he felt the hands currently fondling him gently squeeze.

“We already decided not to stop and I'd rather keep my entry way clean. Also, imagine if the old hag walked in on us? She'd have a flipping heart-attack.”

“You're just making excuses.” Katsura's head flopped forward onto Gin's shoulder. It was just then that he noticed the slight tightening his nether regions. It was almost impossible to believe but he was actually getting turned on by this. The thought of getting caught in the act was really, really, hot.

Gin humphed. “You're one to talk.” He pressed his body closer. Feeling something unexpected, he paused. Zura was turned on. By what, he was unsure, but his body was clearly responding to his advances. “And you'll just make more work for me later. I have no intentions to clean up your mess. I'm not a babysitter.”

Zura blushed a deeper red and his head snapped back so he could look the former samurai in the eye. “W-what are you saying Gintoki? I don't know what you mean by mess.”

Unable to stop himself, Gin smiled devilishly. Leaning in, he pressed his lips very gently against the still exposed neck and whispered breathlessly, “When I make you cum of course. It's going to be all over the walls.” He felt the sharp intake of breath against his lips and he couldn't help but grin a little bit wider. “Let's move to the bedroom. I don't have time to take care of your mistakes.”

“I don't even know what you're saying anymore, Gintoki, but fine. I'll adhere to your whim this one time.”

“ _This one time_ my ass.” The man muttered, backing away from the by now familiarly warm body. His hands slipped from the firm behind and took hold of the slim wrists he'd never held in such a way before. He took another step back, taking a second to admire the work he'd already done on the pale skin of Zura's neck. Then, without giving him a chance to change his mind, Gin dragged him into his back bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

As soon as they were in the safety of closed doors, Gin had Zura pinned to the floor, wrists above his head, kimono draping half open exposing all the way to his thighs. With him on the floor, there was a highly apparent bulge in his pants that only seemed to be getting larger. The red flare on his cheeks hadn't died down and only got more fierce the longer Gin stared. “Tell me, Zura, what's got you so flustered? I'm dying to know.” His fingers itched to touch the slim body everywhere, caress the fine nooks and crannies that existed but he resisted.

“Is that another of your rhetorical questions?” Zura snidely replied, inhaling deeply. The heat of Gin's hands permeated to very deepest parts of his bound limbs. It radiated down his body, pooling in his chest, and eventually his groin.

The man tightened his grip and pulled up a little, stretching his arms further. “I promise you it's not. I'm not that sneaky of a guy.” The will to resist was breaking slowly.

“I don't have any reason to tell you.” The rebel's back arched, a slight ping of pain growing in his shoulders.

Noticing it, Gin relaxed his grip but still kept the mans arms above his head. The urge to touch had grown too strong and he couldn't hold back anymore. Without hesitation he reached out and groped the firm chest he'd seen so many times. The blue kimono slid open a little further, exposing the taut chest. Gin fingered it, tracing the contours of his chest down to his still unexposed nipple. His partner arched his back again, though for a different reason. “Hmm. So not only is your neck sensitive, but your nipples, too.”

Katsura sneered, his face blossoming red once again and shot back, “Shut your mouth. There's no need to comment unnecessarily.”

“It's not unnecessary, though. I'm actively trying to learn your bodies likes and dislikes. You should be happy. You're getting more attention than anything else in my life ever has.” Gin's tone had softened, his voice sultry, yet firm. His fingers worked their way around the slowly sprouting buds. They were working their way to hard but there was much to be done. “You seem to be enjoying this.”

The older man wriggled a little, trying to will his body to behave. It'd been so long since he'd last done any of this and so his body had become sensitive, more than he was used to. “Why do you talk so much? All that comes out of your mouth is nonsense anyway.”

One bud stood at full attention so Gin moved to the next one, dragging his calloused fingers over the exposed portion of chest. “Oi, Zura. You're one to talk, going on and on about returning to the era of samurai.” With delicate precision he went to work on the other one, gently rubbing and pulling, forcing it to come out just as the other one had. Without making a conscious decision to do so, Gin released the mans wrists, freeing his other hand, leaving it to do what it wanted. “I'm the only one making sense in this room.” 

Katsura stayed quiet, unable to properly respond. The heat in his chest and stomach grew stronger and his breaths came in fewer and shallower. His nether regions ached and Gin's body heat radiated around him, thickening the air. At some point his eyes shut and his other senses grew that much stronger and vibrant. The feel of his friends fingers against his skin was like an electric shock that never faded. The sound of their breathing was like the sound of a growing storm, and what sounded like thunder in his ears was his heart beating wildly against his chest. He smelled a mixture of strawberries and milk. There was, of course, Gin's distinct smell as well, and the beginning smell of sweat. His mouth tasted much like cotton, dry and waterless. The rebel could feel the cooling sensation of Gin's breath when he leaned over him to place kisses on his neck and nose.

“Zura-chan. Are you still with me?” Gin breathed, centimeters away from his face. His free hand was rubbing circles along the mans outer thighs, over the protection of the mans clothes. His other hand, having successfully brought out the pink little buds were working desperately to remove the outer coat, as well as the kimono itself, from its owners shoulders. Fumbling he managed to remove the obi, letting it slide off his waist, resting only under his body. The next part was what would be difficult. He stopped his thigh massage and focused both hands on the removal of the pesky clothing. He slipped his hands inside the thin fabric and pushed it aside until he hit a roadblock, also known as Zura's still raised arms. “Oi.” Gin brushed his lips against Zura's. “Oi, are you listening to me?”

“Of course I am, idiot.” Katsura spat. It was so hard to talk.

“Sit up for me, won't you?” Gin nuzzled his nose softly against the mans face, noting how intensely warm he had become. “You could roast marshmallows on your face.”

“S-shut up. Why do I have to sit up?” Katsura turned away, forcing Gin's face away from his.

Undeterred Gin placed a few butterfly kisses along the crook of his neck, breathing as softly as he could, relishing in the raised goose flesh appearing. “I want to get you out of those clothes. They're in my way.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

Gin snorted. “They're  _on_ you stupid. I can't take them off if you're laying on them.” He sat back from Katsura a little, eying the now very apparent lump in his clothing. Glancing down he took note of the bulge showing in his own pants. Of course he could feel he was turned on but seeing it was a shock.

At first he didn't respond but, after muttering a few choice words under his breath, slowly he sat up, still refusing to look his partner in the face. When his arms came down to his sides the kimono finally slid gracefully off his shoulders to the floor. With his jacket off, and soft cotton robe on the floor, the only thing covering him were the socks on his feet and a pair of briefs which failed to hide his apparent attraction.

It was Gin's turn to become red as his eyes took in the sight before him. They followed the contours of his slim chest and waist, down over the perfectly sculpted hips, glancing for probably a second too long between his legs, and finishing by gazing at the slim, but muscular, legs he'd seen so many times before. After a very long moment of silence, he snapped out of it, and reached immediately for Zura's turned face. With nimble fingers he turned it back towards him, his dead eyes staring into the brown ones. The silence carried on but not for long, for Gin leaned in and went for the kiss. His lips touched the other mans and they were at it again.

With their tongues in fierce battle, the younger man pushed the rebel back to the floor. Unable to keep good balance kneeling beside him, Gin maneuvered himself to sit between Katsura's thighs. He made a bridge over his body using his arms as supports. Katsura wrapped his fingers around the thin wrists and held tight as he put everything he had into the kiss. Finally the time came to breathe and they broke apart, panting and lightly sweating. Not breaking their gaze for a second they immediately went back at it, not even giving themselves the chance to properly breathe.

Slowly Gin's body inched lower and lower until he was physically laying on top of his friend. Their groins had made contact and the shock was almost too much. His mind empty the white demon began to grind his hips, pressing their erections together. Wriggling his arms from the mans grasps, he lowered himself completely so that their chests touched as well and his arms rested at an angle about Zura's head. Their lips fought feverishly for dominance while their tongues attempted to explore every crevice of the others mouth.

The original context of their odd situation was lost to them now, their minds an empty mass filling their heads.

As soon as their chapped lips parted, Gin started for his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin right above his collar bones. His senses heightened, he felt every hitch in the mans breathing, and every slight upward thrust of his pelvic bone. He smelled the sweat of their bodies mingling and tasted it against his lips.

“G-Gintoki.” Katsura moaned. “It's not fair that I'm the only one undressed.”

Gin grunted back, not really hearing what he'd said. He was too focused on tasting every bit of available skin, leaving tiny little red marks down his throat, and around each perk nipple. He felt Katsura's hands on his face, and he was forced to pause. “What is it, Zura? I'm clearly in the middle of something.”

“It's Katsura,” He habitually replied before continuing on to say, “and take of your clothes. It's unfair that you're not naked, too.”

“Ah ha ha ha. You just want to bask in my manly glory.” Gintoki grinned, his animalistic guise dropping momentarily, allowing him back into his usual state of mind. Able to control himself again, if only briefly, he sat back on his haunches and stared down at the other man. “If you wish to look longingly at my beautiful, God-like body, remove these clothes yourself.”

“Mataku, Gintoki-kun. You really are a lazy man.” Katsura pushed himself onto his elbows and shook his head. Although the way the man spoke embarrassed him, the need to bask in his naked glory was too strong. He honestly wanted to just shred his clothes into pieces with his sword and bypass all the nonsense of taking off each piece individually. He wanted to see it all now. Holding back though, he sat up the rest of the way, and reached out to start pulling off the jack-of-all-Trades clothing. He started with the blue and white kimono. He slid the one arm off and watched it fall. Next was the sash, the wooden sword not attached, and pulled it off. The two pieces of cloth fell gracefully onto his feet. Next was the form fitting black shirt that hugged every one of his curves lovingly. This was more difficult, seeing as it wanted to remain glued to his beautifully scarred skin. With some help, he managed to get it off. Immediately it was thrown aside. Finally what was left were his pants which proved as difficult as the mans shirt. It was every bit as form fitting and seemed much like a second skin. Reaching into the waistband, Katsura pulled it down carefully, over his hips, and then his butt. He hadn't realized it but his fingers had caught in his boxers as well and he'd pulled them part of the way down. Not realizing it he went on to pull Gin's pants down as far as they would go with him sitting on his haunches. “You'll have to remove them yourself. I can't pull them off with you sitting like that.” He informed him, leaning back on his hands.

His eyes wandered now, taking in the very faint scars that littered the mans torso, and etching the form of his muscles into his head. Taking it all in, his eyes reached the white demon's legs and he swallowed hard, his breath caught in his throat. The outline of his erection pressed firmly against his white, strawberry, boxers. The engorged tip poked up from the top of his waistband surrounded by a shockingly white bush. (It seemed to have been trimmed and well taken care of, which was a shock to Katsura.) Staring he felt his heart thud faster against his chest and his own hard-on throbbed. The air in the room suddenly felt very thick and very heavy. Noises were muffled and it felt like someone and shoved cotton into his ears. Katsura had never felt like this. Not once in his insignificantly short life.

“Hm, is that so?” Gin replied. The guise had dropped entirely and he was back to his usual self. The fire from earlier had gone out, though the embers burned brightly, waiting to reignite at any given time.

Without thinking too much about it, Gin slowly stood. Once in an upright position, he pushed his pants to his ankles before shaking himself free of them. He kicked them gracefully to the side into the pile of his other clothes. The boxers remained.

In one swift motion Gin fell back to his knee's and inserted himself right back between Katsura's legs. Once again he bridged himself over the mans body, lowering himself right back on top of him. Without his pants he could really feel the man against him. Despite having never considered being with a man, or having interest in men in general, he couldn't convince himself that having his cock pressed against another guys was bad.

Without another word Gin ground his hips hard against Katsura's. Seconds later their mouths latched on to the other persons again and they were at war again. Their bodies wept sweat and the sound of their voices carried well throughout the small apartment. Gin grunted as he tried to keep up his pace, his body aching. His hands twitched with boredom so, taking the initiative, he reached between their bodies and gripped their cocks in his hand and pulled. Katsura's body arched into his, the shock of heat being almost too much for him.

A few long minutes later the rebel bit his lip as he came, splattering across his friends chest and his own. He body shook with the force of the release but he settled and his body relaxed against the floor. His breathing was still heavy though manageable.

“Zura, I haven't released yet. Don't kill my groove now.” Gin said, a wild gleam forming his eyes. He licked his lips as he stared down at the filthy chest. Inching backwards he started lapping up the white substance like a cat licked up milk. At first each time he shuttered, the salty concoction shocking his tongue but he grew used to it quickly and attacked more fiercely, determined to clean up every last drop. His friend writhed beneath him. Gin's hands explored a little bit more as he finished up the last few strands still covering him. His large hands followed the curve of his hips, down his thighs, over his drooping cock and down into the cavern between his buttocks. His fingers traced the line between his balls and the little puckered hole. He paused there, his gaze flickering to Katsura's face. “Let me inside you.”

“No way! Not on your life, Gintoki. That is not what that place is used for.” Zura replied sharply. “We've had our fun. If it settles it I'll finish you off with my hand-”

“But it's calling to me. I can feel it.” Gin pressed his fingers against it. “Your body is begging for me to be inside it.”

“You're full of crap.” Katsura's breath hitched again. The feeling of the mans fingers against his virgin hole sent shivers up his spine. “How can my body crave something it's never had?”

“Hmm. Well that is the question.” The devilish look had returned to his face. The opposite hand went to his mouth where he stuck one finger in and got it as wet as possible. “But we'll never know if you crave it if we don't try, right?”

Katsura didn't say anything in response. Gin took it as meaning okay so very slowly he reached down and pressed one finger against the smooth, pink hole waiting for it to suck the appendage in. When it poked through the taut ring of muscles he pressed it all the way up to his knuckle, moving it this way and that inside. He watched his friends body shake and twitch as he adjusted to having something inside him. A few agonizingly slow seconds late he retracted his finger before plunging it forcefully in again; and again; and again. He built up to a steady pace, making small circles as he did it to loosen the outer ring. He paused after a few minutes to wet his fingers again. He pushed his pointer finger in again immediately but without much waiting time, he pricked him with a second finger. This time Katsura grunted in his discomfort, his face skewing, his teeth digging into his lip to keep from making more noise.

“As I thought, Gintoki, this isn't right. I feel gross.” Katsura mumbled as he reached out for his friends biceps. Finding them, he grabbed on tightly, his manicured nails biting into the white skin. “Please take them out. I'll suck you off if you get out.”

“Yada.” Gin responded, his wolfish smile widening. “Your hole has captured me. It doesn't want to let go.”

“You're too stubborn, Gin-chan.” Katsura threw his head back when the calloused finger brushed against his prostate. “Get out.”

The man chuckled. He'd seen the reaction. He had found it. “Why would I do that? Can't you see that you're getting hard again? Obviously something is making you happy.” Reaching out with his free hand Gin grabbed the not so flaccid anymore, half-formed, erection. His lithe fingers worked their way down the shaft to his partners balls and then back up. The fingers inside him continued to work, brushing gently, teasingly, against the small bundle of nerves that sent shivers throughout his spine. The erection in his hands pulsed between his fingers as the excitement and blood rushed towards it, slowly bringing it back to full attention.

Keeping his eyes on Katsura's face, Gin slowly entered one finger inside of him, scissoring it along with the two already inside. He thrust as far into the pink hole as he could, burying his fingers in deep. Licking his lips, he drank in the sound of the man's voice, the deep groan of pleasure and the soft grunts of discomfort.

“You're getting all wet. Is it from my fingers inside of you, or my stroking your dick?” Leaning forward he licked Katsura's chin before going in for a kiss. Claiming his lips, Gin's tongue pushed between the other mans to play war.

Katsura's breath was effectively stolen away. The grip on the white demon's arms didn't loosen, but in fact grew only tighter. He was trying desperately to keep his voice in, to not embarrass himself. (Though with how things had gone that day, it was a little late for him to save face.) At this point, he wasn't even going to fight the appendages inside of him. Any pain he'd felt before had slowly edged away and melted into an unheavenly pleasure. He felt the sticky aftermath from his last release on his stomach, despite Gin cleaning it with his tongue, and he could feel his cock leaking already.

“Katsura, I think you're ready.” Gin pulled back to breathe, subconsciously wiping his mouth with his shoulder. “I think I should take your offer to suck me off now. I wouldn't want to hurt you once I'm inside.”

Katsura's eyes widened and his claws dug as deep into the blemished skin as they could before they drew blood.

“Ouch.” Gin muttered, yanking his arms out of the much too firm grasp. “Zura, you'd better not make me bleed. You'll pay.”

“It's not Zura. It's Katsura.” The man huffed, his eyes still wild. His heart thudded heavily against his chest, his friends words muffled and far away. Things were not turning out how he'd planned them to. “And I'm not going to give you your way. I won't give you the satisfaction.”

Laughing suddenly, Gin leaned in and breathed into his ear, licking his lips once again, “Even if I tell you that I'll follow you. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Hell, I might even join your cause.”

Katsura's breath hitched once again. “Gintoki, as if I could ever believe you.” He let out a loud, unexpected, moan when the man wrapped his fingers around his prostate. His cock was leaking worse and although he'd only come not long before, he felt like he was almost ready again. Gin continued to breathe into his ear and against his neck and before he could stop himself, Katsura cried, “Fine! Just stop with your fingers.” Immediately a small pop was heard as the assaulting fingers pulled out, leaving the man feeling just a tad bit empty and lonely.

Slowly he sat up, reaching to grab his head to stop a sudden bout of dizzy. When his focus steadied, he maneuvered his body so that he was on his hands and knee's facing his friend, and his manhood. A few strands of hair cascaded down over his shoulders before falling to cover his face. Gulping he hesitantly leaned forward and took a timid lick. The taste send a shock down his body, shaking him from the tip of nose to the tops of his toes. Wrinkling his nose he took a deep breath before proceeding. After getting over the taste of leaking cum it wasn't so bad. His tongue traced down thed long shaft, licking his balls clean, and then working his way up again. His tongue dipped into the small slit on the head of his cock, cleaning the space well. He felt Gin's breathing speed up as his heart began to race. Using this as a sign of encouragement, Katsura took the whole of the mans erection into his mouth, delving in until the crown reached the back of his throat. Placing his hands against Gin's thighs for leverage he started to bob his head up and down, working his tongue around the thick shaft. He could feel it pulsate in his mouth, almost making him forget his situation.

Before he could finish he was pulled back by his hair, forcing him to look up. An unbelievable look was in the ex-samurai's eyes; one so animal-like Katsura couldn't even wrap his mind around it. The usual dead gaze was alight, his tight jaw hanging open as his tongue licked his lips over; and over; and over. A guttural groan escaped his lips, sounding quite like a hungry mountain lion. The rebel gulped, feeling it catch in his throat. “Gin----chan?” He choked out.

“Turn around.” He growled, fingers wrapping the fine onyx hair.

“I can't with you grabbing my hair like that-”

“Just do it.” He hissed, yanking back further. His cock ached. He could taste release. With just a little more he would be freed of the pain in his nether regions. He let another low growl out, his animal instincts making him impatient.

Very slowly, trying to avoid twisting his hair too much, Katsura turned around so that his bottom was towards the other man. Slowly he lowered himself down onto his forearms so that his back end stuck out in plain view. He was grateful that the white demon followed his lead enough so that heer wasn't left with a bald patch of pulled hair.

Without much warning, Gin pushed his fingers back inside, stretching the virgin hole once more. Once satisfied, he pulled the appendages out and properly positioned himself. Grabbing the sculpted hips tightly, his pushed his manhood into the tight entrance, groaning as heat engulfed him. Katsura's body arched and he let out a loud grunt, head flopping forward. Gin's hand released the soft hair so that he could find better purchase on his hips. Once he was fully sheathed inside he let his body grow accustomed to the heat and sensations before pulling out a bit, just to thrust back in again.

Within just a few minutes they had built a rhythm together. Katsura could no longer keep his voice contained as he let out pathetic mews of pleasure, which eventually turned into harmonious moaning that accented Gin's heavy grunts. Just as things were getting really good, Gin stopped and pulled out. Before the rebel could ask any questions he was pushed onto his back and once more he was being entered. His legs flailed as he was mercilessly pounded into. His hole stung but it felt so good he didn't care. Without thinking about it he latched his arms around the muscled neck and pulled the silverette down to kiss him. Gin gladly accepted, ravishing his lips until they were raw and red. His fingers twined once more into the long locks, relishing in the feeling of it against his skin.

Soon, with the two of them covered in sweat, and their rhythm steadily slowing to little more than a crawl, Gin felt his balls tightening. Refusing to give in before he'd finished, he pooled his last bit of energy to pound as hard, and heavy, as he could into the rebel who writhed beneath him. His fingers gripped the beautiful hair tightly as he poured his everything into the final thrusts of his hips. Just as he was about to come he pulled out, a small amount of his release escaping into the thoroughly abused hole. When he finished, he came all over his own chest, and Katsura's, and the poor mans face, getting it in his hair and bangs.

Falling backwards, Gin started chuckling, slowly turning into full out laughter. The fire in his eyes had burned out, leaving only embers which one by one, burned cold. The dead fish eyes had returned, and the man of only a few minutes before was lost. He eyed his friend who laid, defiled, on his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his face a deep inhumanly crimson red. The usually immaculate hair fanned out in all directions, snarling in small sections. His bruised hole pulsed very slightly as it returned to normal. As Gin's laughter died down, he took a second to admire the beauty in front of him.

“Zura, are you alright there?”

“Of course I'm not alright!” He replied sharply, throwing a hand over his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I've never been so ashamed in my life.”

“But it felt good right?” Gin traced a hand down his stomach, trailing his release all the way down to his belly button.

It took a second but the other man mumbled in reply, “It did.” A silence fell over them as the two let themselves bury into their own thoughts. About two minutes later Katsura spoke again, his voice cracking, “Gintoki. I haven't gotten my second release. I'm still hard.”

Gin raised an eyebrow, knowing he wouldn't see it. “Is that so? I'll have to fix that.” Crawling onto his hands and knee's this time he approached Katsura and nuzzled between his still spread legs. Leaning in and without remote hesitation he took the hard length between his lips and sucked vigorously, breathing through his nose to get the best effect. He hummed softly as well, creating vibrations and more stimulation. Before he knew it, the rebel had come in his mouth, sending him reeling backwards, swallowing as he did. “Is that better?”

“Much.”

“Let's get cleaned up. You had business to attend to today didn't you?”

“Mm.” With some help from the other man, Katsura got to his feet, trembling a little as a pain zipped from his lower back through his hips and thighs. “Though I may have to wait until another day.”

Wrapping a helpful arm around the perfect waist Gin laughed once again and said jokingly, “I may have to do this every day to keep you out of trouble.”

Freezing up, “Don't even joke about it, Gintoki,” was the quick, and curt, reply.

Laughing whole halfheartedly the Jack-of-all-Trades helped his friend hobble to the bathroom to clean up a little.

After a good bath the two of them sat down in the living room in a peaceful silence. For about half an hour they sat without a word to each other but then, as he began to fidget, Katsura asked, “So Gintoki, about that promise you made...”

“Hmm? What promise?” Gin asked, turning away as he cleaned his ear with his pinky.

“Uhn?!” Katsura jumped to his feet, ignoring the almost searing pain, “You promised that you'd join my cause if I did.... If I did...” His voice lowered, “i-if I did that to you.”

“Ah, that. I was lying.”

“Ah?” The raven-haired man sunk slowly back into his seat, colour draining from his face. “I did all that for nothing?”

“Oi oi oi. You said you didn't believe me anyway. Technically, if you didn't think I would in the first place, I didn't actually lie.” Gin sat up and grinned. “And anyway. We got something good despite that fact.”

“My ass will be sore for a week, and you call that good?” Katsura muttered, folding his arms. As he sat muttering to himself, a shadow overcame him and then a light kiss was pressed against his forehead. “Although perhaps you're right.” He sighed.

\----

Unknown to both men, Shinpachi had stopped home for a few minutes to grab something. Upon hearing unusual noises from his bosses bedroom, he decided to take a look-see. After just a few seconds he deeply regretted it as he watched on in horror.

His eyes took in the two bodies coming together in the wrongest of places, saliva dripping down the rather androgynous face and his boss' aura glowing a fiery red. Unable to look away he watched until he could no longer take it, stumbling out of the apartment, forgetting completely why he'd come in the first place.

_The End...?_


End file.
